1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to radar reflectors and more particularly, low profile radar reflectors designed to conform to the shape of any surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corner reflectors are commonly used on ships and large boats to reflect radar signals back to a radar source. To be effective, relatively large corner reflectors were used in the prior art to produce strong returns on radar source screens.
A typically corner reflector includes three reflective surfaces oriented 90 degrees apart from each other and attached at their adjoining edges. When an incoming radar wave reaches one of the reflective surfaces, it is reflected to one of the other reflective surfaces and back to source along a path parallel to the incoming radar wave.
To reflect radar waves coming from any direction, multi-directional radar reflectors have been developed. On one version, the radar reflector includes eight corner reflectors placed in a back-to-back arrangement forming an octahedron shape. Because only eight corner reflectors are used, each corner reflector must be relatively large to produce a strong return signal. The overall size of the radar reflector is large and requires rigid structures and surfaces to hold them in a fixed position. Because of their size, they are unsightly and create significant wind resistance or drag. In some instances, they may also interfere with standing and running rigging.
What is needed is a lightweight, low profile radar reflector that produces a strong return signal that can be manufactured in different sizes and flat and curved shapes that enable it to be mounted on different support surfaces.